


VikCo Angst List

by RottenLetters



Series: Angst List [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Drama & Romance, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenLetters/pseuds/RottenLetters
Summary: Colección de Drabbles Angst que pueden o no estar relacionados entre sí, de la pareja Viktor Krum/ Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Draco Malfoy
Series: Angst List [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675648
Kudos: 6





	VikCo Angst List

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué puedo decir? Todo lo que quiero decirles sobre esta publicación lo deje dicho en la de Tomarry, así que si gustan vayan a veh *corazones* Los amo y preparen pañuelos.
> 
> Historia no beteada.

Draco se estremece al contacto de sus pieles.

Las firmes manos lo sostienen por las caderas mientras Viktor entra y sale de su cuerpo. El placer cada vez que el joven búlgaro golpea en el punto exacto, le hace arquearse y gemir audiblemente. Su cuerpo arde y sus manos se aferran a los fuertes hombros de Viktor, que se inclina y besa su cuello, mordiendo la pálida y delicada piel, dejando marcas a su paso, con la intención de que las personas sepan que el adolescente rubio le pertenece a alguien que no está dispuesto a compartir.

Es hermoso.

Draco brilla por su apariencia, su arrogancia y su maravillosa y rápida lengua.

Simplemente no puede permitir que nadie lo tome de él, porque es lo más hermoso que ha tenido nunca.

Golpea el interior de Draco con toda la fuerza que tiene, y cuando siente que se va a correr envuelve su mano en la polla dura del rubio y lo masturba rápidamente. Cuando lo hace y el culo de Draco lo aprieta con fuerza Viktor se corre, derramando todo su semen en el interior del chico, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por si algo llegara a pasar ahí dentro.

Cuando termina, sale del cuerpo y se empieza a vestir.

A Draco le toma un poco más, pero cuando por fin logra recuperarse de su orgasmo, estira la mano y la coloca en el antebrazo del buscador, buscando llamar su atención.

—No me esperan en el dormitorio hoy… Quédate esta noche.

Viktor escucha la súplica en su voz, pero lo ignora como si no hubiera dicho una sola palabra. No tiene la intención de jugar ese juego, no le interesa en lo más mínimo dormir con el chico en sus brazos y que al día siguiente crea que tiene algún derecho sobre él, así que simplemente termina de abrochar sus botas y sale por la puerta.

Draco tira de las mantas a su alrededor.

El frío invierno calándole en los huesos y en el alma, tiene solo catorce años, está enamorado y a pesar de que siempre supo que no había posibilidades de que estuvieran juntos como pareja, no puede evitar desear sentirse amado, aún sabiendo que Viktor es muy conocido por follar, pero no amar.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo sé que me aman y aman sufrir y justo por eso están en mi perfil leyendo esto xD Así que no quiero reclamos, mejor díganme ¿les ha gustado? ¿Extrañaban tener material VikCo para leer? Sí alguien ha leído VikCo en algún lugar o lo ha escrito, deje link, o nombre o lo que sea plz, porque estoy necesitada de ellos.
> 
> Ayer olvide por completo publicar, pero hoy más tarde les dejare uno más para ir con las fechas como debo :3, y recuerden, no salgan de casa si pueden evitarlo, laven sus manos constantemente por al menos 20 segundos con jabón antibacterial y eviten el contacto físico.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, el doble de gracias por comentar.  
> Los amo~ baibai~


End file.
